Aramona Academy
by clozang
Summary: Clary has finally got into Aramona Academy- the school of every person's dream. She is able to make a bunch of friends on her first day, and she definitely made an impression on Jace- the one and only. So what's going to happen at this hell of a school? Everything. (Rated M - sexual content) THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY READ IT FOLLOW IT
1. prologue

!(**This is my first fan fic kids ! I will update at least once every week, at most once everyday... or more:) Depends on my school schedual and stuff. Have fun reading:) AND WRITE REVIEWS SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. ALSO this is the prologue, that's why it's sorta short- but i usually will write way more than this. Yeah:)**

Prologue:

Clary POV

This was it: Aramona Academy High school. I have always dreamed of coming to this school. This was the school where all the affluent people came to, the smart people, the pretty people, and the artsy people. Aramona Academy offered the best dorms you probably would ever find at a boarding school- they literally were like hotels! AND on top of that, they have the world's best chefs- I heard their chocolate drizzle cake was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. The teachers were very strict though, and the students, were quite snobby when there was a new student. They would get to know you and at the same time, find things against you to blackmail you later on.

(**A/N- For those of you worrying that she's going to face the death of her father as a black mail material- there isn't going to be it- I am so not a cliché person… ish):D**

But seriously, you could only get into this school with a scholarship; and I got it. I, Clary Morgensten got a scholarship for art- of all people!

"Be safe! Don't do anything stupid," said my brother Jonathan as he gave me a long embrace. He broke away from the hug and looked at me. I looked at his face, I knew he was proud that I got a scholarship, but obviously, at the same time he was disappointed that I got one before he did. I looked over to my mother, she smiled, at me and gave me a quick squeeze as the rustic silver train roared and glistened in the silent ebony night. I smiled; my mother was definitely a hero. A single mother taking care of two kids and the manager of International art studies faculty- that was difficult. And on top of that, seeing my father, Valentine, being a dumb ass, getting drunk and falling off a cliff and dying- not that it really mattered, I mean, come on, he was a terrible and intrepid father- everyone in town knew that.

I slowly trudged up towards the train and looked back one more time- this was it. This is the beginning of everything and the end of everything. Aramona Academy let see what you have in store for me.


	2. Chapter 1

I stepped out off the train into the sunlight. Back home, everything was dark, but this place took my breath away. The trees were glistening like emeralds and the sky and the water was blue as sapphire stones- it was a magical place.

I stepped on the cobblestoned staircase and spun around.

This was definitely a place for me.

"O my god, you're Clary? HA prettier than I thought I guess," said a voice. I spun around, there was a boy, and looked about a year older than me. His hair was magnificently gold, like stars sinuating in the atmosphere. His eyes, were light blue- but even more beautiful and sapphire – like than the water and the sky.

"Jaceey," whined another voice. I turned around again- a girl strutted down clumsily towards the boy, who I guessed was Jace.. or Jacey? But that couldn't really distract me right now. The girl purposely shoved me aside a bit, making me almost lose my balance with all my luggage. She lunged at Jace who was standing a meter away from me. I steadied myself and looked at the girl. She was wearing a super short skirt… and no underwear? Or maybe she was- it was just so small I couldn't see it. She was wearing a tiny t- shirt that barely covered her. There was no straps, just a piece of cloth enough to cover have of her humongous boobs- still smaller than mine.

Over the summer, before coming to this school, I outgrew myself. I had a perfect hourglass figure, long legs, and developed pretty big breasts.

I continued looking at the girl. She had blonde hair while I had red hair. She was a bit shorter, and her legs were pretty long just like mine.

Suddenly she pushed Jace against the wall, and started to moan. Then I realized, they were making out… or more than making out. Jace looked like he was sort of enjoying it while sort of annoyed. He kissed her on the neck adding another hickey to her collection. His finger brushed her breast as she started to unzip his pants. He put his hands under her skirt and lifted it up- yeup, I was right, she wasn't wearing underwear. I felt like screaming to get a room, but I just stood there, eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

Aline moved her butt in a circular motion around Jace's hand. I looked away. From the corner of my eyes, I see his fingers travelling up into her, rubbing her clits as she went. She moaned as she moved down Jace. She started to move her head back and forth- I seriously have no idea what they were doing, but seeing the way Jace was clenching his teeth, it probably was painful… or "pleasure-ful". (**AN I know it's not a word).**

"Aline," Jace muttered (or Jacey), "let's do it later." Aline ignored him. Jace zipped up his pants and Aline groaned. She looked at me victoriously as she walked away, her mouth swollen. I glanced over to Jace, he scratched his head.

"Anyways, I'm Jace, and I'm supposed to lead you to the office. Let's go." He muttered.

I took a deep breathe and followed him.

"Was that your girlfriend?" I asked

"No. She's the school whore. As long as you give her what she wants, she leaves you alone for a while." He answered.

"So you're just going to fuck with her just to get a few days off from her?" I snapped. He looked at me like he was hurt. AS IF!

Jace looked at me, "You know, most girls just fling themselves at me, and I won't leave me alone until I fuck them or something. You're different- you're getting pissed off at me instead. I'm going to remember you Clary." He stopped, and pointed, "Well, this is the office. Good luck. See you around."

I looked at him- maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.

I stepped into the office as a cold wave of air swept through. I shivered. An old looking secretary typed away at her desk, stopping only to look at me. She looked at me from my head to my feet, and pointed into the back office.

"New students in there," she said nonchalantly before typing away again. I nodded a quick thank you and ran inside.

As I opened the door, a woman about 30 looked up.

"You must be Clary. I am Head mistress Vona. Here's your schedule and your keys for all the facilities. If you have any questions, check the guidelines in your packet. From what I hear, you are a very smart person- should be able to figure things out by yourself," she said, winking at me. "I heard a lot about you."

I looked at the keys, Room 501, so the fifth floor. I nodded, "Good things or bad things?"

She laughed, "I'm sure there isn't anything bad about you," she smiled. I nodded another quick thank you and ran out to find Room 501.

When I reached the floor, the first room I see was 501. I quickly threw the key into the key hole, and opened the door. The room was huge! Another girl with jet black hair sees me, and squeals.

"You must be Clary! Jace told me about you. Oh I'm his sister- we are going to be such good friends. Most girls flaunt themselves at him, but you are totally different!" She said. "Oh how rude of me- I'm Isabelle by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I stated casually.

She looked around the room. And said, "I took over this room, but there's another room down there, now it's your bedroom!"

I smiled as I followed her finger, and looked. This room was huge just like her's, but the closet is a bit smaller. I laughed to myself, of course that girl would want a big closet as I reminisced all the clothing she had on the ground of her floor.

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang. I looked from by door. Isabelle had opened the door, and Jace walked in. He looked around and spotted me.

"Hey there red," he called out. "You are gonna have a fun time her with he," he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I know I will, why don't you go fuck Aline again." I said

Jace froze a bit.

I threw my towel that I was putting away at him.

"Just kidding," I muttered.

Jace shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room, giving Isabelle a book along the way.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath.

I sighed, this was going to be an interesting year… ah Jace… WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 2

(**AN so I basically wrote three parts of this fan fic today.. maybe I'll write one more today after this.. anways. FOLLOW, REVIEW! It's a bit boring right now since im still setting the plot in motion:P**

Jace POV

I walked out from Isabelle's room. I smiled to myself. Clary, the first girl not wanting to fuck with me- I like her already.

I walked down as I heard a squeal. Uh, not Aline again.

"So Jace, now you are coming with me… or cuming," she giggled. She pulled me by my arm and led me to room 515. She opened the door, and slammed it shut as we walked in. She immediately pounced on me. She threw off my shirt and threw off her skirt. Not that it mattered- I could already see her butt when she led me into her room. I took off my pants and ripped her shirt off. She gasped a bit, but I could tell she enjoyed it. As she started to hump me from the front, I caressed her huge breasts as she tried to smother them into my face- I was getting hard- fast. She took of my boxers and put on a condom for me as she continued to hump me. Suddenly, I pushed her off, making her yelp a little before I climbed on to her, and thrusted my cock in and out, in and out of her. She squealed and moaned as she fingered herself. I grabbed her breast from the back and continued to fuck her. Finally, we both exploded after a long two minutes. She smiled.

(**AN- aline has no room mate)**

"Since we're done, don't bother me again," I said.

"I know you will come back Jace. I know you will" She grined wickedly.

I roll my eyes as I dressed myself up, and walked out of room 515. I walked quickly to the elevators, and thought about Clary. I had to see her one more time before I went back to sleep. It was already 10:30 pm , but I couldn't wait. I knocked on room 501 again. Isabelle opened the door as I looked in.

"What," she asked.

"Is Clary here?" I asked.

"nope, get out," she said evily and slammed the door shut.

Isabel POV

I knew Jace liked Clary- he kept looking at her with eyes full of love and kindness, not a trace of annoyance was there like when he viewed the other girls at school. I mean, there is such thing as love at first sight.

Suddenly, Clary came out of her room.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Jace," I answered, "He was looking for you."

"And you shut the door in his face?" she pestered.

"Yeup," I said.

She laughed, "I like you Isabel. But I'm going to see what he wants."

She walked to the door, and opened it.

"What do you want Jace?" she asked as the door shut behind her.

Clary Pov:

Jace looked at me intently for a long time. I was getting extremely uncomfortable. Was there something on my face?

Jace looked at me and said, " umm.. I'm gonna go. I … I just wanted to see how you were fitting in with Isabel. See you in class tomorrow." He said quickly, catching a closing elevator door as it closed. I shook my head, what did he want? I turned around and walked back into the room, running right into Isabel who looked guilty.

"Listening onto conversations now are we?" I asked in a joking tone.

Isabel smiled, "Just checking on the two love birds."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ANGELS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled

Isabel smirked, "He likes you, a lot. He literally came to see you before he left."

"Wait, before he left? What was he just doing here? On our floor?" I asked.

"Probably had to sleep with some girl, maybe school slut Aline- she wouldn't leave him alone since we got here last week. Don't worry about, he's infatuated with you."

"yeah right, " I said, " I don't even like him."

"We'll see," Isabel said. "Have a good night! See you tomorrow."

I sighed. I did like Jace, but with all those skanks around him? It would be impossible to get through that blockade.


	4. Chapter 3

Clary POV

The next morning, I woke up with something pulling on my leg... or rather someone, Jace. I sat up with a start.

"What the angels Jace, what are you doing in my room, GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" I yelled impatiently. Jace smirked with his handsome face… uh what is wrong with me.

"You are going to be late for class," he said, "I'm just being a good alarm clock."

"Where's Isabel? Does she know you're here? Why did she let you in?" I stuttered loudly.

"I'm here, I'm here. And I let Jace in by the way," she called out.

"Yeah?" I questioned, "AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM FROM ENTERING MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?" Isabel immediately ran in, still trying to zip her petit black dress. She looked frantically at me, and angrily at Jace.

She grumbled, "Just get out for god's sake. I seriously don't want to know what ever was happening here."

Jace looked up at me and grinned, "Later Red." He slowly walked passed Isabel who slapped his back lightly.

"Ow!" he cried in mock hurt, "That actually hurts you know." Isabel grimaced and rolled her eye.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly as Jace stalked out the door. "Anyway, you ready for breakfast? Uh, you have completely no idea how happy I am that you are here. I finally don't have to listen to one of the girls moan about Jace this Jace that. It's nice having a person who isn't so fucked up with him." I smiled, obviously this girl has some major issues with the other girls in school.

Isabel gave me time to brush my teeth, fix my hair, and dress. I took my time getting my favorite blue sweater and black skinny jeans topping it off with a simple pair of baby blue flats; Ah, the elegance of simplicity.

As I stepped out into the hallway, Isabel locked the door, and grabbed me by my arm as she ran happily towards the elevator. The doors opened and we stepped in making our way to the 2nd floor of the building.

When we arrived, a lot of people were already there. I walked to the breakfast line, Isabel trailing behind me. A few seconds waiting in line, Isabel poked me and said, " You know, Jace has been looking at you from where he is sitting."

I turned around. Yes, Jace was looking at me… while being scampered around by … Aline. Again. "That girl…" I said painfully under my breath.

Isabel looked at me and winked, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I never said I did or I didn't ." I retorted.

Finally the buffet line moved before Isabel could add anything else. I racked up my plate with beacon, crepes, sausages, and fruit. I waited for Isabel as she completed her "selections," and followed her as she walked towards… Jace's table. She was about to sit down, when suddenly she moves her tray to the next table over. Thank God. I sit down right next to her. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jace looking at me as Aline slipped her hand under his shirt. Jace seemed oblivious that Aline was even there, he held his gaze on me, and looked a little sad. Was it because I wasn't sitting near him? Or was it because he couldn't talk to me to get blackmail information? But it didn't seem like he would care.

Aline must have saw Jace looking towards our table for a long time. She immediately stripped off her shirt… or cloth and shoved herself into Jace's face. Most of the guys looked at her and were drooling. I rolled my eyes. Human or not, Aline has to have some limits.

Isabel laughed, and rolled her eye seeing my reaction.

"Don't even worry about this, let's just go to class." She said. "By the way, I totally forgot to compare my schedule with you, what do you have?

I took out my schedule and read it to her:

Block A Math 12

Block B English 11

Block C Ap biology

Lunch

Block D History 12

Block E Art 12

Block F Personalised career development: Artistic developments

She grimaced, "Seriously, you only have one grade 11 class. At least we have a together! Anyways, I'll see you around! Oh, and meet me by the front of the school after Block F- we are going somewhere. You have to promise!"

I nodded, "Where to?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," she said.


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN OKKAY so I basically wrote 4 chapters and a prologue up to date. Its my first fan fic and i guess im pretty ecstatic about it. Hope you guys are liking it! FOLLOW IT, REVIEW IT HAVE FUN READING. since i updated so much... im probably going to update next week. So much for updating one every week - i did 5 in one day! _**

_"You'll see. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," she said._

I made my way to Math. Sitting right there in the front where I would usually sit (right infront of the teacher) was Jace Wayland, of all people.

"Looks like you like to come to class early too," he said jokingly.

"Whatever," I grumbled and sat in the third row middle.

"I thought you would sit where I am sitting now, seems like I have to move again," he said playfully as he moved next to me. I immediately took this chance to move up a couple seats to the front row where he was sitting. Expectantly, he followed like a dog, sitting right next to me… again. As I was about to move, students started to file in.

The teacher saw me and smiled, "You must be Clary. I am Ms. Arnold. It must be hard to find friends when you transfer schools like this. Don't worry; you'll do just great here. Oh, and Jace, follow Clary's footstep- she is an amazing student and artist." She laughed. "Ok, not the artist part, but the student part. Ok class let's start."

The teacher droned about logarithms and math related stuff as I droned into Jace's elegant blue eyes. He smirked at me and threw me a piece of paper.

"Pick it up, it's a note," he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and dropped my pencil. I bent down picked up my pencil and the note.

"Is everything all right?" Ms. Arnold questioned pausing from the lesson.

"Yes, I just dropped my pencil," I said holding out my pencil to show her. She nodded and continued with the lesson as I unwrapped the note:

"_I heard you are going shopping together with Isabel later. We'll see how that goes. Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you;)"_

What sort of sick joke was this? Shopping? I don't shop. And protecting? WHO THE HELL NEEDS PROTECTION? SERIOUSLY THE ONLY PROTECTION I NEED IS A GUARD TO BLOCKADE JACE AWAY. OR THE SKANKS AROUND HIM AT THE LEAST.

I rolled my eyes as I waited for the hours of school to tick by. The day went on as I sat beside Isabel in English, as I took notes in every class, and as I ate quietly during lunch. I hate Jace, I love him. Wait, I hate him. I don't even know him. Uh, whatever. This is getting frustrating. Jace.

As my career development class ran over, I walked towards the front of the school.

"Hey get in loser, we're going shopping," said Isabel, mimicking Mean Girls. I laughed as I hopped in.

"So we ready?" said a voice from the back. I turned around. Jace. OF COURSE… and Aline clinging on to Jace like a dog. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Isabel ignored him as she drove towards Cherry Hill Mall. And we just sat there, in silence, with an occasion "Jacey" from Aline.

"Aline just jumped into the car," she mouthed at me as the awkward car ride ended. I just nodded as I stepped out of the car.

"So what are we doing here? Why are we shopping?" I asked

Isabel laughed, "There is a get together tomorrow, basically it's like a gala for all the new students. They're going to talk about it later, but I thought you should pick out your bikini for the party."

"WAIT, A BIKINI, NOT A DRESS?" I yelled

"yeah, it's a beach party, " said a bored Aline. "God, you're so stupid."

"HEY, this girl is in AP and in Grade 12 classes when she's only in Grade 11. YOU are just a slut who made it because you're pretty even though Clary is prettier than you." Yelled Isabel.

"You're just a skank trying to bring down poor Jacey, "she snapped back. I looked at Jace. He looked really mad that Aline just insulted both of us.

"You know what Aline, Get out. I don't, no, I NEVER liked you. Just get out. Don't you ever talk to them like that, especially my own family." Jace bellowed.

Aline looked at me and Isabel, "I.. I didn't know they were family. I am so so sorry. Just stay with me Jace, pleassseeee. " she whined.

"I never liked you. You were just a little fuck buddy you slut. Get out of my face." Jace said dangerously.

Aline looked at him and slapped him as she angrily walked away.

"A bit harsh there, " I said silently. Jace shook his head, "No, not at all. That bitch insulted Isabel, which she usually does, but she insulted you too. I'm not okay with that. Not at all."

Isabel gushed a little awww as Jace reddened since he basically said that he liked me. I rolled my eye. Let's just get this shopping nightmare over with.

"Okay!" cried Isabel, "AND it's so not like, a nightmare."

I laughed as I looked up at Jace.

"Thanks," I muttered, "for defending me."

"Naw, she deserved it." He said smiling sheepishly at me.

He leaned in for a quick hug and muttered in my ear, "I'm going to change since I think I found the girl I was looking for this whole time." I gave him a whimsical look as he pulled away and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "When you make me blush, we'll see. And believe me, it's not easy to make me blush." I answered playfully. Jace grinned.

"So I have a chance, cool."

"Sure, if you put it that way," I said. But secretly, I wanted him so bad. I wanted to go on a date- dates with him… just everthing- I wanted to do everything with him. Jace Wayland has officially taken my breath away. And my heart.


	6. Chapter 5

**An **- **Hey kids, I updated 2 days ago with 4 chapters and a prologue. I didn't really want to post this today, but I was in a good mood... so yeah. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys like the story. Remember to post some reviews! Tell your friends to follow and read:) k thx **

"What about this one?" Isabel said holding up a light blue bikini.

"NO," I yelped in terror, "That's something Aline would wear." Isabel groaned. We've been at 5 different shops at the least. Isabel led me through basically every rack in each store, each one leading to another disappointment, in both of our cases.

"Chill red," said Jace tiresomely, "It's just a damn bikini."

"You would like it if I wore one of them," I snapped back immediately while Jace leered happily.

"Okayy… stop it you two… By the way Jace, who's the hot red head you've got there," said a melodious yet manly voice. We all turned around and looked. This boy was the opposite extreme of Jace. Jace was like a glistening piece of gold sparkling in a pit of coal while this boy was like a fistful of silver shimmering in the same pit of coal. As he passed by walking up to Jace, another boy with brown hair followed carelessly behind him, knocking a couple of racks down that hit me in the back.

"Dude," I said agitatedly, completely ignoring the conversation Jace was having with the other boy.

"I..I'm sorry," said the brown haired boy, "I didn't mean to do that. I just, I was… umm. Sebastian dropped something and I thought I should return it." His hands trailed into his old and slightly tattered jeans as if he was looking for something in his pocket.

"Oh shoot," he murmured loudly, "I might have dropped it. By the way, aren't you Clary? I'm Simon. I thought you looked pretty familiar. Where are you from?"

"Uh… first of all, how did you know my name?" I questioned cautiously.

"Oh, well you're the only new student here that came in yesterday and I didn't see you in campus before. I came from Lousundia, you know the little town two hours away from here by train," he said scratching his head.

"Besides," he continued, "I think we talked before, but I might be wrong."

"Wait… Lousundia? I'm from there," I exclaimed, "And Simon does sound familiar. Maybe we met each other before? Were we friends or something?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we were in like grade 3. I remember your red hair and you were very pretty, and you still are. Not that I'm into in that way but uh… I heard you were the first friend girl of Isabel? No one has ever been friends with her other than some of the guys of course. Or at least the good looking ones. " he said while smiling nervously. I laughed as from the corner of my eye, I see Isabel trying to hide a grin. Hmm… did she secretly like him? Before I had a chance to end the conversation with Simon and talk to Isabel, Jace stepped up from behind me, holding one of my hands as he walked up to Simon.

"What is going on here?" he questioned meticulously.

"S.. sorry , I was just talking to her. We were friends before we both moved here," Simon said confidently while shaking a little bit.

"Ok," Jace said cautiously and looked at me. He looked a bit… jealous?

"Hey man, leave him alone," said the Sebastian kid. He looked up at me and winked. I looked at him with stern eyes as if they were saying _do that again, I dare you._ As if he understood, he winked again with his cold blue eyes- nothing warm or angelic like Jace's eyes. He was like a demon, a warm- hearted demon. While his eyes were cold, he seemed like a pretty decent person. Seeing this exchange, Jace grabbed my hand and started to walk out the store.

"Leave her alone," I heard him say as he dragged me out of the store.

"Isabel you coming?" Jace yelled.

"Yeah, let me finish paying for this!" she yelled from the cashier table.

"uh.. seriously, she has so much clothes already," murmured a tired Jace. I watched as Isabel happily grabbed her various shopping bags and skipped towards us. Jace immediately started to pull me towards the parking lot, and opened the door for me as he went to sit in the driver's seat, and as Isabel happily jumped into the back seat beside me.

"ANYWAYS," Isabel chattered on after whispering and asking me what happened with Jace when she was gone, "We can go back now, I got your swimsuit." My eyes grew wide with fear and anxiety.

"Don't worry," she snapped, "I got you a short skirt with it. But no crop top, you need to show that body of yours." I sighed as I looked into the overhead mirror from the back seat with Isabel sitting and chattering away happily. As I looked into the mirror, Jace was driving the car and holding a slight grin.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he said innocently, "Just how gorgeous you would be at the gala." He winked.

"Still not blushing," I said nonchalantly back.

"I wasn't even trying anyways." He answered as he parked into the school parking lot.

"OK," said Isabel awkwardly, "Jace we'll see you there tomorrow at the gala of course… and now, me and Clary are going to have a full on girl talk in our room. Bye Jace."

"Why can't I come?" he whined with mocked hurt. Isabel rolled her eyes as she grabbed my shopping bags or hers, and me up to room 501. Why do I think I'm going to dread this night?


	7. Chapter 6

**been a long one in a half week- im pooped from "assesment week" at school- i swear it's the worst idea ever. I've been sleeping for 3 hours to four hourse for the past 8 days- yes im counting. anyway- here's chapter 6. **

"Anyways," she said happily as she droned about how I and Jace were definitely going to be together soon, "Let's watch a movie."

"Isabel," I said suddenly, "Why were you blushing when we met Simon this afternoon in the mall?"

"Oh," she smiled brightly. "I sort of liked him when he came, he was like an all star geek and a very good soccer player. But then he just sort of became a geek after a while. I still like him, but you know, I don't think it would work out. He's not exactly one of the cool guys you know. But I'm defiantly still going after him. He doesn't look like one of the jerks at school."

"Example?" I questioned curiously.

"Like Sebastian." She said.

"What?" I asked not really surprised remembering the iciness in his dark demonic eyes.

"Well, just 2 years ago. This new girl, Monique, came to our school, and she was really pretty, maybe even prettier than you."

"Aw thanks," I said jokingly.

"Anytime," she said winking. "Anyways, apparently he stalked her to her dorm and when she went into her dorm, he shoved her inside, and locked the door. He immediately duck- taped her mouth shut and did some nasty things to her that you don't need to know. And no, it was not rape. Someone realized this somehow and called the security. The Sebastian got suspended and now he's back. Anyways, just be careful around him. He especially had his eyes on you today. "

"Oh that's comforting," I said.

"Don't worry; Jace is a better fighter than him. Jace will obviously protect you with his life," she said dramatically as she flailed her arms around. "Seriously he would. Today in the mall, when you were talking with Simon, Sebastian was asking about you and if you were single and virgin. Jace got pretty mad, but he doesn't really yell the thing is. He just said that you were single, but technically you were his friend, so if Sebastian laid a finger on you, Jace would beat him up and make sure he burns in hell, personally."

"Whatever," I said as a small blush started to creep up on my face.

"OMIGAWD, you just blushed… wait until he hears about this!" Isabel exclaimed happily.

"Just shut up and watch the damn movie." I snapped back.

"Well someone's on their that time of month," she said mischievously.

"No IM NOT," I said loudly with no avail.

"Ok OK, don't be offended. I meant to say.. uhh… " She paused and thought about it, "HAPPY OPEN VAGINA DAY. MAY THE BLOOD FLOW EVER IN YOUR FLAVOR… OR FAVOR … YEAH." She said trying not to laugh.

"Flavor really?" I questioned.

"I forgot the hunger games saying."

"It was may the odds EVER be in your FAVOR," I yelled at her.

"Ok, let's just watch White Chicks already."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID A FEW SECONDS AGO," I yelled again.

"See, you're on your period." She said quietly.

"UHHH IM GOING TO SLEEP- ILL WATCH THE MOVIE ANOTHER TIME YOU WITH."

"YOU WITH? DID YOU MEAN WITH YOU. ?" she laughed loudly.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. We have school tomorrow," I grumbled.

" No we don't, we have the gala tomorrow. Today was a practice run for our schedule- the teachers basically overview everything you're doing this term with you. Tomorrow, we get to prepare for the gala," she grinned, "And I am definitely helping you with that."

"Then we have a long day don't we? Good night." I called out as I slammed the door.

"FINE," she yelled while laughing probably at my oh so grouchy behavior as I stepped into the washroom to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 7

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

I groaned as Isabel yelled in my ear while opening the curtains. I lazily opened my eyes.

The sky was still shining with the bright blue sapphire color as the golden sun shone its lightweight embrace around me, engulfing me in its grass. I slowly stood up and walked to the window. Outside, the grass were standing like emeralds, and the cherry blossoms, which I never paid attention to before, were glistening like amethysts bouncing back and forth in the light wind. As I slowly backed away from the window, I see the reflection of myself. I have drool stain on side of my mouth and my hair was in a flaming red mess. What so pretty about me now I thought to myself.

I turned over and looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 am. Hold on. 6:30?

I slowly turned to the direction of Isabel.

"You have 30 seconds to explain yourself why you are waking me up at 630 am before I explode." I said with glaring eyes.

"Okay, well the gala is happening at 4pm but we still have to go to the spa, get medicures and pedicures, try on different bikinis, which you definitely need to try on- I bought like 3 bags of them just for you. Anddd... oh, breakfast and lunch at Von Clair's, you know the fancy French café? I got reservations there. It's all about the new perks today!" She grinned happily.

I sighed. I did not want to do this. But seeing her face gleaming with excitement, I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Lead me away master," I said drudgingly.

"Alrighty," she said, saluting me with a firm, well… salute.

After a few hours of snacking away on croissants, getting spa treatment, and nibbling on fancy sandwiches, Isabel dragged me back to our dorm. She took three huge bags of stuff, which I assumed was the bags of bikinis she was talking about, and dumped it on my bed.

"Holy. Crap. Mother. Of. Jesus." I whispered under my breath.

"Isn't mother of God?" she said pursing her lips.

"Jesus and God are the same thing," I snapped. "How do you expect me to try all this on"

"That's why I woke you up a bit early." She grimaced.

"Yeah, just a bit," I reiterated.

"Ok, let's start." She said in a light hearted manner while throwing me a neon blue bikini.

"Ugh." I groaned as I trudged into the washroom.

I stripped down as I tried it on. This bikini was barely covering my breasts since it was so tiny, although the bottom was fine.

"Give me another one," I yelled.

Immediately, she opened the door slightly, and threw a pile of different neon colored bikinis.

"See which one you like. I need to get ready myself," she called out.

"Oh and here are the short shorts I was talking about," she added as she threw a pair of shorts into the washroom. I picked it up from where it landed. It was a cute pair of shorts. I tried it on. It barely cover my butt. As I bent down to pick up another bikini, from the corner of my eye, I could see half of my butt sticking out in midair. What in the world?

I groaned. I couldn't do anything about this now with the whole pile of bikinis I had to get through. I picked up another pair- this one was neon green. I took of my shorts and the bottom piece of my blue bikini as I put this one on.

The green one was a big bigger; it hid half of my breasts. I sighed. I really hated the stuff that Isabel picked out for me so far.

After a long series of taking off and putting on, I finally found one that was suitable. This one was neon pink. I had to tie a string from the back to make it work. The bottom was a bit small, but at least it covered 2/3rds of my breasts.

I looked at the short shorts. I was not going to wear this. I slowly crept out of the washroom and slipped into my room hoping that Isabel wouldn't notice me on the way. I grabbed my duffel bag and rummaged through it until I finally found a purple translucent skirt that I usually wore with my swim suit. I smacked my head, my swim suit! Of course I could wear that instead. I rummaged through my bag once more, only to realize my one piece swimsuit was not going to blow it off here. I sighed sadly as I wore my skirt. Looks like I'm stuck with neon pink and my purple skirt that went halfway to my thighs.

As I went back to the washroom to clean up the mess, I heard a male voice in Isabel's room. I crept towards the door. Through the crack on the door, I saw Jace standing with swim trunks and a shirt and Aline behind him, trying to take of his shirt. He looked very uncomfortable.

I walked in immediately without thinking, and froze, remembering I was in my bikini. I looked at Aline. She was wearing something like a thong and something so small that covered only the middle section of her breasts. The word slut immediately popped into my head.

"Clary, How's it going cousin?" Jace said nervously.

"Cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what we are," he said wide eyed and pointing with his finger towards Aline. I looked at him not showing my perplexity at the situation.

"Ok, cousin," I said in a mocking tone, "Get that girl away from us."

"You can't boss me around," Aline snapped as Isabel walked into the room from the outside hallway. Isabel looked at the three of us, whispered something into Jace's ear, and something in Aline's. Aline looked angrily at Jace as she stormed out of the room, running into Sebastian.

Seeing Sebastian, Jace immediately ran to the door, and slammed it shut. I walked cautiously to the peephole, as Jace looked from the side window of the door. Sebastian looked surprised at Aline, as if it was the first time seeing her.

Jace put his hands on my bare shoulder, I shivered. His touch was eradicating sparks out of me.

He pulled me closer and whispered, "Just a note, this is the first time they are meeting. Maybe they'll stop bothering us now." I shrugged him off ignoring his comment, and walked away as quickly as possible. I did not want to know what was about to happen in that hallway.

But I didn't have to. At a moment, I heard moans and echoes coming down the hall. Can't they be any more discreet?

After a while, the sound died down. Sounded like the two skanks were done what they were doing. Jace left without a goodbye as Isabel started to drag me to the elevators a few minutes after Jace left. I looked at the clock. It was 5. The "gala" already started. We were late.


End file.
